Love (and Belly Rubs) In The Moonlight
by Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD. Apparemment, une éclipse de soleil donne à tous les loups-garous la possibilité de se transformer complètement. Le soucis ? Scott laisse Stiles le grattouiller sans soucis, alors que Derek un peu plus de travail pour être convaincu.


.

 **Amour (** _et grattouilles sur le ventre_ **) sous la lumière de la lune.**

. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Titre** : _****Love (** And Belly Rubs **) In The Moonlight**.**_ (u/1234540/JessieJay13) _ **  
**_

 **Auteur :** JessieJay13.

 **Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

 **Fandom :** Teen Wolf.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Résumé :** Apparemment, une éclipse de soleil donne à tous les loups-garous la possibilité de se transformer complètement. Le soucis ? Scott laisse Stiles le grattouiller sans soucis, alors que Derek un peu plus de travail pour être convaincu.

 **Note :** Petite traduction que j'ai faite il y a un petit moment, et que je viens de retrouver en farfouillant dans mes dossiers. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand Stiles revint de l'épicerie, il y avait un loup dans son salon. Un énorme loup au poil brun et bouclé, comme il n'en avait jamais vu, même en photo. L'animal était roulé en boule sur le canapé, mais à l'instant où les sacs que tenait Stiles lui échappèrent des mains pour s'écraser au sol, il se redressa, pattes avants appuyées sur le dossier du sofa et langue rose pendant hors de sa gueule.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, marmonna Stiles avec incompréhension.

Il était sur le point de doucement reculer avant de se mettre à courir quand le loup _jappa_ à son intention. Ça ne le rassura pas un poil sur le fait d'avoir un gigantesque prédateur chez lui, mais il se figea. Et soudainement, le loup n'était plus là. À sa place, il y avait Scott, nu, dont la pudeur était, tant bien que mal, protégée par le dossier du canapé.

\- Stiles !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? répéta Stiles plus fortement alors que le rush initial d'adrénaline s'estompait, le laissant légèrement tremblant et reconnaissant du fait qu'il n'allait pas se faire dévorer. Depuis quand, putain, _tu_ peux te transformer complètement ? Et Scott, potto, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que la meilleur façon de me l'annoncer c'était de me _foutre_ la trouille de ma vie ?

Scott sembla totalement surpris, comme si il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée, surtout quand ça concerné son meilleur ami toujours enclin à penser au pire.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il. Je suis désolé, mec. J'étais juste tellement excité que j'ai voulu te le montrer ; tant que je pouvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Stiles en se penchant pour ramasser le pain, les trois bananes, les deux boîtes de poptarts et les sept boites de mac'n'cheese composant son menu du week-end. Tant que tu peux ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible pour toi de te transformer complètement en loup. Je pensais que Derek avait dit que c'était un truc de famille.

\- Ça l'est ! lui répondit Scott. Il ne reste plus que très peu de lignées assez pures pour que leur loup soit assez fort pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi je vais avoir besoin d'un rouleau anti-poils pour débarrasser mon canapé de ta nouvelle fourrure ? demanda Stiles.

\- Mec, c'est une éclipse solaire ! s'exclama Scott, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Stiles haussa les épaules comme il put, les bras chargés de nourriture, pour marquer sa confusion, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour les ranger. Il entendit Scott bouger derrière lui et un froissement de tissu. Il se sentit particulièrement reconnaissant que son meilleur ami prenne au moins le temps d'enfiler un pantalon avant de le suivre. Il était en train de les boites de mac'n'cheese quand Scott entra dans la pièce, pieds nus et torse nu, apparemment agacé que Stiles ne comprenne pas.

\- Une éclipse totale de soleil, Stiles ! répéta-t-il avec d'avantage d'emphase. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que le soleil est complètement caché, répondit complaisamment Stiles.

\- Oui, et par quoi ? insista Scott.

\- Par la... Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que c'est la lune, elle-même, qui te donne le pouvoir de te transformer totalement, juste en cachant la soleil ? pointa Stiles en abandonnant ses bananes, pour lui jeter un regard incrédule.

\- Temporairement, uniquement, précisa Scott sans que ça ne semble amoindrir son excitation. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche ; toute cette magie lunaire me dépasse. Mais Derek s'est pointé chez moi, il y a une heure ou deux, pour me dire que ça allait arriver. Il m'a parler du changement et de comment la métamorphose s'opérait. Il est allé voir Isaac aussi. Apparemment durant une éclipse solaire, _tous_ les loups-garous peuvent... eh bien, être réellement conscient de leur loup intérieur et le laisser sortir comme lui le peu.

\- L'éclipse n'est pas censée ne commencer que dans quarante minutes ou un truc dans le genre ? lâcha Stiles en jetant un œil pour vérifier que son tour à l'épicerie ne lui avait pas pris plus de temps que ce qu'il pensait.

\- L'occlusion n'est pas encore totale, expliqua Scott. Mais ça a techniquement déjà commencé. Quand on y sera presque, on ira courir tous ensemble.

\- Une vraie meute, dit Stiles, un peu impressionné par l'idée. Mec, c'est _putain de cool_!

\- Je sais !

Le sourire de Scott était contagieux et Stiles comprenait parfaitement.

\- Il faut encore que j'aille voir Liam pour le prévenir. Je voulais juste que tu le vois en premier.

Sans prévenir, ce qui était _mal élevé_ , Scott se débarrassa de son pantalon et se changea en loup à nouveau. Sous cette forme, il arrivait au niveau des hanches de Stiles et il aurait probablement été plus grand que lui si il s'était dressé sur ses pattes arrières, ce qui était plutôt intimidant à imaginer. Mais au lieu de ça, Scott se contenta de donner un petit coup de tête sur le torse de Stiles et de lécher sa main avec se langue râpeuse.

Stiles rigola et fit courir ses doigts à travers la fourrure de Scott, insistant derrière ses oreilles et sous son menton, remarquant à quel point elle était douce et lisse.

\- Ah mec, c'est trop bizarre, marmonna-t-il. J'aimerai que tu puisses faire ça tout le temps. Tu donnes tellement plus envie qu'on te fasse des câlins comme ça, et ce n'est absolument pas bizarre de dire ça à son frère quand il est transformé en un gigantesque chiot.

Scott jappa une nouvelle fois et Stiles considéra qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Puis il saisit son pantalon entre ses dents, pivota sur lui même, traversa la salon, et disparu par la porte que Stiles avait laissé ouverte à cause de sa surprise initiale. Stiles le regarda partir, se sentant étrangement privilégié.

Il mit le reste de ses courses de côté avant d'attraper son téléphone. Derek répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de toute cette histoire d'éclipse ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

\- Je me suis dit que tu serais le premier arrêt de Scott, répondit vaguement Derek. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise.

\- La surprise m'a laissée avec trois bananes abîmés, merci beaucoup.

\- Je suis... désolé ? tenta Derek, clairement confus mais avec la bonne dose de contrition.

\- Si vous allez tous allez courir et littéralement hurler à la lune, je veux être là, déclara Stiles. Quelqu'un avec des pouces opposables à besoin d'être là pour pouvoir tenir la caméra, après tout. Ce moment mémorable à besoin d'être immortaliser correctement.

Il pouvait presque _entendre_ Derek rouler des yeux.

\- Je t'enverrais les coordonnées de l'endroit où on va se retrouver. Tu sais que tu vas te retrouver seul rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont tous déborder d'énergie et mourir d'envie de courir.

\- Juste eux ? demanda Stiles. Pas toi ?

\- Je suis habitué à cette forme, tu te souviens, fit remarquer Derek. Je coure sous cette forme tout le temps.

\- Scott m'a laissé le caresser, souffla Stiles. Il est tout doux.

\- Et ?

\- Et, articula exagérément Stiles. Comment ça se fait que _tu_ ne m'as jamais laissé te caresser ? Tu n'aimes pas les papouilles aux oreilles et les grattouilles sur le ventre ?

\- Stiles, je ne suis pas un chien, lâcha Derek, semblant hautement offensé.

\- Les loups majestueux peuvent aussi aimer les caresses sur le ventre ! protesta Stiles. Je dis juste ça comme ça. Je parie qu'Isaac et Liam me laisseront faire tout à l'heure. Tu seras le seul à ne recevoir aucun amour.

\- Peut-être que je n'en veux pas, répliqua incidemment Derek.

Stiles eut un rictus, s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine, dans son dos et croissant les jambes au niveau de ses chevilles.

\- Même pas venant de moi ?

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne était vraiment gratifiant et son sourire s'élargit. Appeler Derek, comme ça, était un pari, honnêtement, mais Stiles était quasiment certain qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Pendant une minute, cependant, il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin, trop vite, que Derek allait nier ou simplement raccrocher. Puis...

\- D'accord. Peut-être bien venant de toi.

L'aveu était faible, presque comme si il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir que Stiles l'entende. Mais il l'avait entendu et il sentit son cœur palpiter d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas du autant apprécier. Le rictus se transforma en un authentique sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je t'envoie les coordonnées.

Derek raccrocha sans un au revoir, mais Stiles n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait déjà obtenu plus de Derek que ce qu'il avait obtenu, pour aujourd'hui.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demie-heure avant que l'éclipse ne soit à son apogée, donc Stiles se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers pour aller enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié pour aller courir dans les bois, et aussi pour récupérer la caméra qu'il n'utilisait que pour les occasions spéciales. Le temps qu'il redescende, il avait reçu deux messages de la part de Derek.

[conduit jusqu'à : 38,8375° N, 120,8958° O, et marche vers l'Est. On te retrouve là-bas.]

[Tu peux me caresser, mais appelle-moi « Good boy* » et je te mords la main.]

* * *

* « good boy » : Je ne l'ai pas traduit parce que si les dresseurs de chiens (et pas que...) utilisent en générale des langues anglo-saxonnes ou germaniques, c'est que les mots, et par extension, les ordres sont plus courts et donc plus compréhensible par les animaux (ex : « Sit », au lieu de « Assis » ou encore « Stay », pour « Pas bougé »). Voilà, je pense que la majorité d'entre vous s'en fiche comme de leur première chaussette droite mais au moins, le point est éclairci.  
Et puis honnête, « Good boy », ça sonne mieux à l'oreille que « Gentil garçon », non ?

* * *

Alors ? Dites, vous avez aimé ?  
Je me ferais un plaisir de transmettre vos commentaires à l'auteur !

 _ **Sanka**_ *Plus qu'un mois avant les vacances !*


End file.
